


De Barcos, Garfios y Nudos

by AilenChioRochy



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Desde pequeños Harry y Gil habían sido grandes amigos. Las hermanas mayores del pirata molestando su estrecha relación y, cuando se juntaron con Uma, esta no cambió demasiado. Aunque Gil no es muy avispado, Harry no se ve sin él ¿acaso hay algo más que sólo amistad entre ellos? Harry tendrá que averiguarlo cuando la vida del hijo de Gastón se vea en peligro y quizás, y sólo quizás, la vida le dé una muy agradable sorpresa.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook
Kudos: 2





	1. Dos almas. Un sentimiento

Harry Hook de 17 años es el único varón, y hermano mediano, de los tres hijos del temido Capitán Garfio. Su hermana menor Cj tenía 15 años y Harriet, la mayor, contaba ya los 19.

Se podría decir que Harry casi nunca estaba solo (a excepción de cuando tocaba recaudar dinero ajeno), ya sea acompañado por sus compinches Uma y Gil, no solía irse por ahí a tener su tiempo a solas. Lo que le valdría el termino de que era un chico sociable (aunque algo raro), claro está, hasta que recuerdas que en la Isla de los Perdidos son puros villanos y nadie allí está a la labor de hacer el bien.

Aun así, hay ciertas cosas de las que uno no se puede escapar en la vida, sobre todo si se habla de sentimientos fuertes hacía alguien especial. Se arraiga en lo más profundo y te hace dar mil vueltas a las cosas más simples.

Sin embargo, algo tan puro es difícil que un villano lo entienda o acepte, de buenas y a la primera. Y, desafortunadamente, eso es lo que sucedía con el joven Harry. Tan perdido en su locura y maldad, que no veía lo evidente, un sentimiento que había nacido en su tierna infancia hasta madurar en la adolescencia en algo verdaderamente hermoso.

**********************

Era el primer día de clases, Harry se había armado con sus espadas de juguete (las más viejas y destartaladas de su padre) y se colocó su nuevo sombrero. Camino todo el tramo hasta Dragón Hall tarareando y sin prestar atención a nada más que sus diminutas manos que sostenían el reloj que le había robado al secuaz de su hermana Harriet. Cabe aclarar que a la muchacha no le cayó en gracia, pero eso le valió la aprobación de su padre.

Harry no estaba muy animado con la idea de ir a la escuela de villanos, pero sí esperaba encontrar alguien con quien pasar el día. Si bien los villanos no tenían amigos, Harry no estaba a la labor de ser marginado por antisocial. Un próximo capitán necesita tripulación ¿no?

Las primeras clases fueron muy aburridas, no veía a nadie interesante y se estaba por dar por vencido. Fue entonces cuando se topó con los gemelos Gastón acorralando a uno de sus compañeros. Sabía que si no corría le darían el mismo tratamiento. Emprendió la retirada o eso intentó, pues al chocar con la lampara de pie llamo la atención de los muchachos.

**—¡¿Miren quién es?! —dijo el hermano de la derecha.**

**—El pequeño Harry, tal vez si te apegas a él aprendes un poco, mocoso tarado. —Humillo el que estaba a la izquierda, a alguien a quien el moreno no alcanzaba a ver—. Estas advertido, fenómeno: si dejas mal parada a la familia, te matare yo mismo ¿oíste?**

**—S-sí, hermano. —La suave vocecita despertó en Harry una cálida sensación.**

Los mastodontes se marcharon, no sin antes dar un empujón al pequeño niño rechoncho que estaba temblando contra la pared. Harry vio sus bonitos ojos café brillar asustados y quiso decirle que todo estaría bien pero no lo hizo por obvias razones. Él era el hijo del Capitán Garfio, no podía manchar su nombre ni su reputación. Aun así, se acercó al otro y decidió ayudar de otra forma.

**—Me gustan tus espadas, si quieres podemos tener una competencia si es que te falta entrenamiento.**

**—E-enserio?**  
 **—Si, y a cambio tu eres mi contramaestre. —Le sonrió malicioso extendiendo la mano.**  
 **— Claro, soy Gilbert LeBeaux.**  
 **—Soy Harry Hook y te** **llamare** **Gil**.

La bella sonrisa que el rubio le dedico dejó al pequeño Harry con un calorcito en el pecho que le duraría todo el día.

 **********************

O el resto de su vida. Harry estaba en la parte más alejada del muelle, solo con sus pensamientos. Le daba mil vueltas al beso espontaneo que le había dado a Gil, durante aquella canción dedicada a Uma. O más bien, trataba de esquivar lo evidente.

—¡Soy un villano, maldición! ¡Esto no debería importarme menos!

Y ahí radicaba el problema: le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Gil le había reprochado aquel acto, no porque repudiara el beso sino más bien todo lo contrario; Gil guardaba su primer beso con gran recelo y para un momento especial NO algo espontaneo y sin significado. Cuando Harry escucho eso de la boca del rubio le pareció la cosa más dulce, aunque evito compartir aquel pensamiento. 

—¡Agh! —frustrado, se estrujo el pelo—Pero si tenía un significado. 

La amargura era muy palpable, se estaba alterando bastante y eso nunca es bueno en él. Sus ataques siempre se sucedían cuando perdía los estribos y, desafortunadamente, ni Uma ni Gil estaban allí para contenerlo. Ella seguí en el mar de Auradon buscando la forma de sacarlos a ellos sin que se mueran por falta de oxígeno y el hijo de Gastón estaba ayudando a Úrsula con el Fish & Chips. A Gil siempre le gusto la gastronomía, tanto sea consumiéndola como preparándola en especial cuando de postres y tartas se trataba. _Eso, piensa en otra cosa... ¡cálmate!_

Tortas y pasteles allí no eran muy vendidos y, los que, si había, eran hechos con cosas podridas o en mal estado. Sin embargo, se repitió mentalmente todas las recetas que Gil había hecho alguna vez para ellos tres. Casi como un mantra logro calmarse muy poco a poco, su cordura dependiendo de ello. Cuando logro tranquilizarse por completo, volteo al cielo estrellado y localizo la constelación favorita de Gil: el Reloj. 

Harry no veía mayor encanto a las constelaciones, o estrellas, pero Gil solía verlas y soñar despierto en ponerle su nombre a alguna. Ni idea tenía el pirata del por qué a su amigo le gustaba tanto aquella constelación en particular, no era tan llamativa como otras y ciertamente un reloj no era muy interesante. Pero al joven de ojos cafés le gustaba y Harry no pensaba que fuera algo malo, en ocasiones tenía la sospecha de que significaba algo importante pero luego se le pasaba esa sensación. No solía darle un porque a las cosas y no iba a empezar ahora.

Harry exhalo un suspiro agotado y se dirigió al restaurante de Úrsula de una buena vez.

***************

Dentro del bar de Úrsula, Gil estaba dándole vueltas al beso que Harry le dio, su primer beso.

Gilbert LeBeaux tenía un secreto muy fuerte que, de hacerlo público, lo condenaría para siempre. Pues algo tan puro como el amor, era una debilidad para aquél que se quiera llamar villano. Había intentado no sentirlo, pero, sin embargo, allí estaba, bien arraigado en su ser. Quizás si alguien se hubiese preocupado en su persona, verían que el callar tal cosa estaba causándole un gran dolor que ahogaba lo mejor que podía. 

Quizás el no fuera el ser más listo de la isla, pero era fuerte. Podía aguantar muchas cosas, desde los maltratos psicológicos de su padre hasta los físicos de sus hermanos mayores, pero había algo que lo quebraba: el amor que sentía por Harry. Era un amor desinteresado, pero no por ello iba a dejar que su crush hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana. Aquel beso no pensaba pasarlo por alto, no le permitiría jugar con sus sentimientos. _Aunque siendo sincero, Harry no sabe sobre ellos... ¡No! No puede ir besando a medio mundo sin consecuencias, no es apropiado ni adecuado. ¡Mierda, Gil! ¡Que esto no es Auradon, los modales aquí no importan! Bah, pueden no importar, pero por encima mío no va a pasar. Punto._

—Realmente tengo que dejar de hablar conmigo mismo, parezco loco y todo. 

Gil soltó un suspiro enojado, su conciencia peleando con su corazón: uno queriendo perdonar, el otro exigiendo respeto. Decidió desviar su atención a los últimos platos que iba a lavar aquel día, pues el amanecer estaba próximo y Úrsula pensaba cerrar. Seco los utensilios, coloco todo en orden y se quitó el delantal, tomando una bolsa vieja con la comida para Harry listo a salir. _¿Por qué lo hago? No es mi responsabilidad que coma o no. ¡Venga, que te ruegue un poquito! Que bien merecido se lo tiene._

—Oh, no. No de nuevo... —le estallaría la cabeza si seguía con lo mismo.

—¿Qué cosa, amigo? —fue la voz preocupada del joven recién llegado.

—Nada, tonterías mías.

—Escucha, mira... Emm, yo lo siento. Soy un tonto sí, pero no quiero pelear. Si tienes que decirme algo, suéltalo ¿ok?

Gil se lo pensó, Harry lo veía con una carita demasiado tierna para su pobre corazón enamorado. Sería tan fácil decir lo que llevaba años callando, aun si las consecuencias fueran las más nefastas él se libraría de un gran peso. _¿O te arriesgas y lo pierdes, o te sigues haciendo el tonto y lo pierdes por bobo? Oh, muchas gracias por alentarme ni te hubieses molestado, cerebro estúpido._

—Tranquilo, Harry solo sigo algo susceptible... No estoy molesto contigo, solo algo cascarrabias. 

La sonrisa del moreno altero las hormonas en Gil, a quien las piernas empezaban a fallarle.

—Genial, aunque se me hace raro verte molesto.

—To-toma, tu comida. —y volteo a la puerta para ir al barco de una vez, logrando que no se notara lo sonrojado que se hallaba. 

—Eres el mejor, enserio. No sé qué haría sin ti... —Harry no pudo evitar que su voz saliera entre amorosa y angustiada, lo cual logro poner a Gil más nervioso todavía.

—No e-es pa-para tanto. —la incomodidad del chico fue evidente, el moreno decidió callarse sus palabras. Alterar a Gil no era una idea que le entusiasmara después de todo.

—Ven, vamos a casa. —la voz suave del joven pirata calo hondo en Gil, quien agradeció que no siguiera con el tema.

Ambos salieron en silencio y estuvieron caminando unas cuantas calles, Harry apenas podía dejar de verlo de reojo algo que tenía al hijo de Gastón bastante nervioso. No había un alma a esas horas, todo era bastante tétrico; las destartaladas edificaciones, las cortinas llenas de polillas ondeando con la suave brisa, las sombras que daban las ropas tendidas en los balcones como monstruos deformes bajo la luz azulina de una luna menguante. Hubiese sido algo romántico sino fuera por la tensión en ambos muchachos.

Llegaron a la zona de embarcaderos (si es que dos barcos viejos y uno encallado, puede describirse como tal), caminaron entre los puentes donde pelearon con Mal y su séquito hace unas semanas atrás y, finalmente, llegaron a la última parte del lugar donde un viejo y siniestro faro se alzaba imponente. 

Gil contemplo su hogar con una suave sonrisa, sabiendo que su acompañante también tenía una. Y es que ese lugar significo mucho para ambos. 

Antes de que el trio pirata más despreciable de la isla fuera tal, cada quien vivía con sus padres. Uma y su madre poseían su lugar en la enorme cueva debajo de Fish & Chips, el Capitán Hook y sus hijos habitaban el desgastado Jolly Roger, mientras que Gastón y los suyos estaban ubicados en el centro de la isla. Sin embargo, unos días después de cumplir los doce años Gil tuvo un episodio muy feo con su padre y, con la desesperación en sus venas, corrió todo lo que pudo hasta la costa, un lugar que el fornido villano no pisaba nunca. Al tiempo, Harry finalmente le plantaba cara a su padre huyendo del barco para no volver más. En cuando a la joven Uma, solo quería un momento para ella lejos de los regaños de Úrsula. No saben si fue el destino o la coincidencia, pero los tres terminaron en el mismo lugar: el viejo faro.

A partir de entonces, ese fue su hogar, su refugio de los de afuera. Aunque actualmente, Uma dispone de un barco propio llamado La Venganza de los Perdidos (ganado en una competencia que el padre de Harry orquesto el verano pasado, en donde supo cómo manipular las cosas a su favor) a ellos les gustaba más aquel lugar. Era suyo sin tener que quitárselo a nadie, pues nadie lo quería. La razón nadie la sabe, pero ni cuando Maléfica estaba en la isla, el faro era prioridad para alguien, algunos decían que allí residía un oscuro secreto al que la mismísima reina del mal temía.

Puras patrañas sin duda, pensaban ellos. Lo más probable es que a nadie le gusta porque su vista da directamente al palacio del Rey Bestia, quien los aprisiono allí hace un poco más de veinte años.

—Vamos, Harry, entremos a casa. 

Gil sonrío al de ojos celestes, extendiendo su mano como siempre hacia. Y, tal como siempre sucedía, Harry la tomo con el brillo de la luna instalado en sus claras orbes. 


	2. Un objeto y un hechizo

Gil decidió acompañar a Harry en su cena, hablando de la nueva revista (rota y vieja) de pastelería que le pidió al guardia real cuando se llevaron a Dizzy, Celia y los hijos del señor Smee hacia Auradon. Había una receta de muse de chocolate que le encantaba, además de unos pasteles de frambuesa que aseguraba le gustaría mucho al hijo de Garfio. A Harry le fascino ver la alegría en los ojos cafés, tan vivos y brillantes como los de un niño inocente y llenos de ilusión. 

—Ojalá, y al menos, tenga buen sabor con los materiales de la isla.

—Seguro que sí, eres bueno en la cocina.

—Pero mucho depende de los ingredientes, Harry. —le sonrió con un dejo de resignación.

—Le darás tu toque, lo sé. Y sabrá malditamente genial. — tras dar el último bocado a su comida, le guiño el ojo para animarlo, lo cual funciono perfectamente. Gil soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras se recostaba en el destartalado cojín que tenía detrás.

—Bueno, gracias por tal alago. —a duras pena, volvió a su tranquila respiración diaria, acercando una raída manta para taparse del viento que se colaba por el enorme agujero del techo— Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a dormir.

Antes de sentarse con el pirata del gancho, Gil se había quitado el calzado y accesorios que usaba, dejando solo ropa para dormir mas cómodo. Esos días, atendiendo el puesto de Uma en el restaurante de su madre, eran mas cansadores de lo que parecía a simple vista. Harry lo siguió al verlo acomodarse, y se recostó a su lado. Siempre que se refugiaban en el faro, dormían juntos, ya que el lugar era bastante helado por las noches. A ambos les gustaba ese momento, ya que los brazos fuertes del rubio cercaban la fina cintura del moreno juntando sus cuerpos un poco mas de lo estrictamente amistoso. Era una tortura cuando estaban un poco bebidos, por la libido que los hacia despertar con un problema entre las piernas que cada uno saciaba al despertar (Gil encerrándose en el cuarto de baño y Harry allí recostado), pero que estando sobrios podían llevarlo mejor. O al menos la mayoría de las veces ya que Uma solía estar entre ambos cuando dormían allí. Lo cual era casi todas las veces, así que no sufrían tanto ni tan seguido… hasta hace unas semanas en que la chica del grupo no estaba.

****************************

Ya era la tarde cuando despertó. Su compañero estaba dormido y una de sus manos se deslizo hasta llegar a su muslo derecho, Harry acaricio la mano ajena y suspiro. Una repentina idea le vino a la cabeza de pronto. Preparar el desayuno almuerzo para ambos. O conseguir algo que cumpla esa función. Animado, salió del lugar para sorprender a su amigo muy emocionado sin notar que Gil despertaba sobresaltado de una pesadilla muy nítida.

Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces para calmarse. Cerro y abrió sus ojos marrones, asustado y alarmado, pero muy alertas del entorno. Se tapo la cara con las manos para relajarse un momento y centrarse mejor, antes de notar la ausencia del pirata. Dejo pasar unos minutos en la quietud de la estancia, antes de levantarse y voltear a todos lados. Había soñado con la isla, pero al mismo tiempo no. El lugar estaba vacío, no casas desvencijadas o complejos hechos de escombros, sino con una isla sin más que naturaleza muerta en ella y rodeada de una neblina oscura. Y espesa, muy espesa. Gil miraba desde un punto alto, aunque no distinguía bien desde donde, hacia el centro del lugar (y ocupando casi toda la extensión de lo era actualmente el centro de comercio) un enorme portal eléctrico. Algo monstruoso, apocalíptico, pero que en el sueño sabia que no representaba un problema para él. Unos segundos después vio un objeto ovalado salir del mismo, notando que perdía el control iba impulsándose con fuerza hacia la zona de playa. Se termino clavando en la tierra donde se supone estaría el faro. Entonces dos seres salieron deprisa, de lo que Gil supuso sería una nave, y cerraron el portal eléctrico del cielo. De pronto, un aura oscuro rodeo al muchacho y este, aterrado, despertó al sentir un aliento en su oído derecho. Estaba entre asustado y expectante, algo parecía llamarlo. Como si de pronto, algo se apoderara de su persona, empezó a moverse hasta la entrada al sótano del lugar.

La pequeña instancia estaba a medio litro de estar rebalsando de agua estancada, pero impulsado por una fuerza invisible, el joven tomo aire y se sumergió. Nado hasta una pequeña estantería que movió para dar paso a un túnel secreto, se adentro y siguió una pequeña corriente que se formaba allí. Unos metros mas allá, y a punto de quedarse sin aliento, el pasaje se abría en una cueva enorme y un pequeño islote a un costado. Respiro varias veces, antes de dirigirse hacia él. La nave de su pesadilla, o visión, reposaba en un rincón, muy rota y desmantelada. Lo que parecía un refugio improvisado, es lo que había en aquel pedacito de tierra. Gil no tuvo que mover nada para encontrar lo que buscaba: un huevo de gran tamaño con extraños grabados y de color vino. En el momento que sus manos tocaron el objeto, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

****************************

Harry busco y busco, pero su amigo no aparecía. Estaba entrando en pánico, pero su hermana mayor (a quien se había encontrado en el mercado y lo acompaño de regreso al faro) sosteniéndolo a tiempo.

—Tranquilo, Garf. No pudo haber ido lejos.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Harriet nunca vio tanto miedo en los ojos azules, y eso le preocupo.

—Claro. —Y, por primera vez en su vida, el instinto protector de hermana la hizo acudir a la única que podría ayudar a buscar al rubio: Mad Maddy.

Maddy era experta rastreando gente, ahora que disponía de los secretos de su abuela. Harriet vio de primera mano el caso que la inició, contratada por su padre, siendo muy rápida para dar con el pobre infeliz que había robado una de las reliquias que más apreciaba su progenitor.

—Ven, Harry. Se de alguien que puede ayudarnos…


	3. El Pico y el filo

Mad Maddy se sorprendió cuando llegaron a su choza, pero la mirada del joven pirata, hermano de la más alta, le llego al corazón. Tomando sus cosas y, segura de su desempeño, fueron hasta el faro para rastrear al hijo menor de Gastón.

**********

En Auradon, las cosas marchaban bien. Uma no había metido sus manos, lo que tranquilizaba a los próximos reyes. Mal sabía, sin embargo, que la falta de ingredientes del invernadero de la escuela, si era obra de la bruja marina. Pero esos ingredientes eran inofensivos, así que no tenía mucha idea de qué podría estar tramando. 

Justo cuando estaba por cerrar la ventana, Ben entró al estudio con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Esto —y le tendió un vial de poción usado.

—Esto es una poción para respirar bajo el agua, se la llama _Marinis Branquis_.

—Si, es lo que debe estar haciendo Uma.

—Pero… con la cantidad de ingredientes que robo… solo hay para dos personas.

—Gil y Harry. Debe estar planeando traerlos de la Isla.

—La pregunta sería para qué…

Ambos se imaginaron los peores escenarios, conociendo el odio entre Uma y Mal nada bueno podría salir de la mente de la bruja.

*******************

Estuvieron unas dos horas, antes de que Mad Maddy diera con el rastro del rubio. Les explico que había una energía que la bloqueaba. Y no era la magia del Hada Madrina que impedía la salida de los villanos. Era algo más antiguo, algo distinto a cualquier cosa que pudiera conocer.

Con su pico abrió un camino por el sótano (no pensaba meterse completamente en el agua estancada), hasta encontrar el pasaje por donde había entrado Gil. Los guio a los hermanos hasta la cueva, nadando en su enclenque barquita, hacia el islote donde un bulto se dejaba ver. Harry corrió hasta él con la desesperación de un amante, pensamiento que compartieron las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban y que guardaron para sí mismas.

—¡Gil! Gil, despierta por favor, despierta.

El dolor de su hermano, realmente empezaba a estrujarle el corazón. Bien sabía que no era algo propio de villanos, pero ¡Mierda! había cuidado del pequeño Harry desde que usaba pañales ¡cómo no le iba a afectar verlo así! Con cuidado, condujeron al durmiente de vuelta al faro. Sin notar el huevo extraño que estaba a un costado del rubio.

Pasaron horas, la noche cayo en la isla. Maddy ya se había retirado, Harriet aún estaba allí y, para sorpresa de ambos hermanos, Smee había ido a ayudar alertado por la de cabello aguamarina. El señor Smee reviso con gran cuidado el cuerpo del hijo de Gastón y, tras un buen rato, dijo que estaba en perfecto estado. Aun así, Gil no despertaba. Abatido, sin saber que mas hacer, Smee salió del faro entrada la madrugada para ir a decirle las nuevas al capitán Garfio. El hombre era cruel, pero sus hijos eran sus tesoros y no dejaría sufrir solo a ninguno de los tres.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuanto el alto pirata hizo aparición en la residencia de su hijo. Y no venía solo, traía consigo a la anciana Madame Mim, al doctor Facilier y al mismísimo Hades. Su hijo corrió a abrazarlo, si su padre venció su miedo a estos tres para ayudarlo eso decía mucho de la clase de padre que era. James le sonrió a su hijo y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que no temiera. La familia pirata dejo trabajar a los demas y dejaron el faro por un par de horas.

******************

—¡Finalmente! 

Uma estaba en la cueva/gruta más cerca de la playa y la escuela de Auradon. Tres meses y seis días, pero había valido la pena. Ya tenía la poción _Marinis Branquis_ para sus amigos. Embotello ambas muestras y descarto todo lo que echó a perder, mientras acomodaba su improvisado caldero. Una punzada terrible le atravesó el pecho, indicando algo que logró asustarla: algo pasaba con sus chicos favoritos. Usó su collar para abrir un enlaza con Gil y Harry… y el miedo le invadió. No podía dar con Gil, de ninguna forma y Harry parecía estar al borde del colapso nervioso. 

Recogiendo sus cosas, decidió regresar a la isla y ver que estaba pasando. 

No le fue muy difícil nadar de regreso, lo que le costó fue encontrar la grieta diminuta en la barrera. Estaba muy en el fondo, por eso necesitaba la poción; aunque Gil era muy bueno aguantando la respiración, no soportaría más de veintitrés minutos ya que ese era su recor. Harry apenas aguantaba unos once. Apresurando el paso, entró por la grieta usando su magia; y en cuanto llegó a la playa corrió, como alma que lleva el diablo, hacia el encuentro de sus amigos.

***********

Harry sonrió feliz al ver la cabellera turquesa de su mejor amiga. Ambos se abrazaron con la angustia en sus ojos, ante la atenta mirada del hombre de cabellos rizados. Harriet sonrió aliviada de ver a la joven de tez oscura, pues sabía que ella lograría tranquilizar mejor a su hermanito. Para estas alturas, hasta la independiente Cj se encontraba en el lugar. Y todos habían acordado no decirle nada a la familia del rubio, pues era bien sabido que Gastón no apreciaba mucho a su hijo menor y que, de verlo inconsciente sin despertar, sería capaz de enterrarlo vivo.

Tras unas horas más, los curanderos salieron a darle las noticias a los piratas.

—Bueno, esto es algo que no se ha visto nunca. —el sarcasmo nervioso de Hades puso sobre alerta a los amigos de Gil.

—Antes de decir nada ¿había algo con el joven LeBeaux? —cuestionó la anciana Mim.

—N-no lo sé… no me pare en ver nada.

—Sería mejor, que bajaras y te fijaras. Lo que le pasa al muchacho tiene relación con lo que sea que esté allá abajo. —la voz del rey vudú sonó extrañamente fría, lo que era algo raro en él.

—¿Pero que tiene?

—Está bajo el efecto de lo que yo llamo _Amore Parentis_. Es una especie de magia que permite pasar la genética de dos personas a un bebé huérfano. Se usaba mucho en los tiempos antiguos durante las guerras, para que no se perdieran los niños.

La explicación de Hades dejó muy sorprendidos a todos. Aun así, James Hook seguía sin entender el por qué no despertaba. 

—Eso no es posible saberlo a ciencia cierta. En la antigüedad el rito llevaba un gasto de energía potente, logrando dejar a los involucrados dormir alrededor de tres días. 

—Sin embargo, la carga energética de este particular caso no tiene huellas territoriales.

—Lo que quiere decir que; o bien es un hechizo de hace milenios….

—O bien viene de algún otro mundo.

—Eso podría saberse si traigo el objeto que piden.

—Sí, podría ayudar a descifrarlo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Harry entró al faro, le dio una mirada de profundo cariño a su amigo y fue directo al sótano. Se metió por el boquete que abrió anteriormente Maddy y salió a la cueva, esta vez tardando menos. Nado hasta la pequeña isla que estaba a la izquierda, donde una extraña nave reposaba junto a un refugio improvisado. Miro y reviso todo, enterándose que quienes habían vivido allí eran dos mujeres. Tomó una cesta que estaba algo sucia y metió todo lo que encontró. Estaba por irse, derrotado, cuando vio un brillo en un rincón: era el huevo. Tomando una manta algo raída, envuelve el objeto y lo metió en la cesta también. Sin embargo, algo más llama su atención; era una escultura muy rara con un filo que parecía hecho de diamante. Le dio un escalofrío y decidió llevarlo también, tomándolo con cuidado y con un pañuelo de por medio.

Cuando subió, se topó con todos dentro del faro esperándolo. Les mostró el huevo y la escultura, lo que tardaron en descifrar que era. 

—Bueno, esto es algo fuera de este plano. Tal parece que este huevo contiene vida en su interior… —razono Facilier.

—Sus madres deben ser las mujeres de las que habla el diario. —dijo Mim sacándose los guantes.

—Y necesita a alguien más para que reemplace la genética de la madre que falta… Si el joven Gil no tiene pareja, o nadie que lo ame, es probable que tanto el feto como el joven mueran. —sentenció Hades.

Todos voltearon a Uma y Harry, pues si alguien podría ayudar al rubio sería alguno de estos dos.

—¿Y qué es la estatua esa rara? —se compadeció Cj al ver el rostro colorado de su hermano mayor.

—La fuente del poder del hechizo, si no hay otra alma que, de su genética, esta cosa absorberá la vida de las dos.

Harry agarró la mano de su amiga, con el terror plasmado en todo su rostro. Uma sabía que costaría hacerle ver al de ojos celestes que amaba al rubio, pero, rápidamente, supo a quién podían acudir para esta monumental tarea.

—Creo que es hora de que hables con tu hija, Hades.

El hombre de cabellos azules suspiro resignado, por la mirada de Uma creía entender de qué iba a ir el asunto.


	4. ¡La Caballería!

Uma se acercó a uno de los guardias apostados enfrente del puente y les entregó una nota de grado urgente para el Rey y su prometida, tras revisar que no parecía haber algún truco en la misma, abrieron las barreras y, montado en un caballo alado, partió rumbo al Palacio. Su compañero, entre tanto, alistó la carroza para transportar a Uma, Harry, Hades y el durmiente Gil a Auradon. 

—Bien, tened cuidado. Sería mejor que dejéis la villanía para cuando estén mejor los ánimos… o simplemente aprovechad y haced vuestras vidas. —la voz de James parecía algo nerviosa, pero con un deje de esperanza.

—Pero… siempre me has dicho que mi destino es ser un villano de mar. —la confusión era muy palpable, a Madame Mim le dio ternura por un breve momento.

—Harry, sin importar nada eres mi hijo. Y siempre deseare tu felicidad, aun a costa de mis deseos personales para ti —le miró como si pudiera ver el futuro en sus ojos claros— Tu camino esta donde esta tu corazón y no es junto a tu viejo padre.

—Yo no entiendo…

—Dejad, ya lo entendereis pronto… espero.

Con una última sonrisa, los demás se despidieron del grupo que partiría al reino de los héroes. Se quedaron un rato más después de que la carroza se desvaneció tras las barreras levantadas. Harriet miró a su padre con un suspiro pesado.

—¿Crees que se dé cuenta? Parece realmente desconcertado por tus palabras, papa.

—Quizás mi descuido aquella noche de tormenta donde vuestro hermano se accidentó y lo dejó con secuelas nefastas marcó su vida. Pero el amor puede hacer milagros y mi pequeño hace rato que ama a su mejor amigo, por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo de que lo enfrente. Y con la ayuda de los VK podrá sacar ese lado suyo que quedó enterrado en lo más profundo de su alma…

—No deberías culparte, papa… —Cj lo miro cariñosa, —todos tuvimos que ver… lo dejamos solo…

—Tal vez…

Y el grupo volvió a sus deberes, dejando al pirata con sus hijas.

*****************

Mal y Ben no esperaban noticias como esa, pero el Hada Madrina los instó a ayudar. Prepararon la llegada de los chicos de la isla, le avisaron a Evie y los demás para que ayudaran de ser necesario. Jay quedó muy impactado al conocer la suerte del rubio, pues como ex amante de Harry sabía lo afectado que este estaría al respecto. Siempre supo de los sentimientos del morocho hacia el hijo de Gastón, era muy evidente si mirabas de cerca. Se los dijo a las chicas solo en caso de que esa información pudiera ayudar, Evie esperaba contemplar una historia de amor entre esos dos: sin duda era la más romántica del grupo.

Hada Madrina fue al recibidor con una camilla especial, si lo que la carta era cierta la necesitarian para llevar al joven Gil hasta la habitación privada de la enfermería. Tardaron un par de horas hasta que tuvieron todo listo, la enfermera reunida con el grupo enfrente a las puertas de entrada por cualquier eventualidad.

Justo a tiempo se plantó el grupo para recibir a los invitados. Un jadeo de preocupación se dejó escuchar cuando Mal vio la cara de los visitantes. Hades parecía haber perdido la chispa, estaba demasiado serio para ser el, Uma y Harry tenían los ojos llorosos y el pálido rostro del rubio dejaba ver que lagrimas habían caído sobre él. Fue un bullicio mover al chico, entre explicaciones y magia de diagnóstico. Los residentes de la Isla y los habitantes de Auradon pasaron las próximas horas del día, estudiando lo más posible la forma de regresar a Gil al mundo de los vivos.

Entrada ya la noche, Mal se acercó a Uma con una taza de chocolate caliente para aliviar la angustia. La joven de piel oscura agradeció el gesto, suspirando agotada por todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Sabes, cuando tu mundo se tambalea y no sabes que hacer para que aquellos que te importan se pierden para siempre?

—Te mantienes fuerte, porque si no puedes perderte tú también.

—Harry ama a Gil con cada fibra de su ser, Mal… si no despierta… lo seguirá al otro mundo.

—¿Es consciente de ese sentimiento?

—No, su cabeza no está muy bien como para distinguirlo. Aunque su corazón se lo está gritando a todo pulmón.

—¿Cómo es posible eso?

—Tuvo un accidente de pequeño. Durante una tormenta, perdió el equilibrio e intentó aferrarse a una barandilla… Metal y electricidad es mala combinación… Tiene un severo daño en la corteza izquierda. Le cuesta darse cuenta de las cosas a su alrededor y, más aún, si viene de él mismo.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar eso con Hada Madrina, con un poco de suerte sabe cómo ayudar…

—Podríamos… pero no sé qué podría hacer ella ¿Acaso la magia puede ayudar a reparar una mente dañada? 

—No lo sé, pero nada perdemos con preguntar.

Los ojos de Uma brillaron esperanzados, esperando que el milagro se colara en todo este asunto.

*****************

Jay se sentó junto a Harry en el sofá cerca de la cama del durmiente, la mirada del más bajo se encontraba roja como pocas veces sucedía. Le tomó con cariño las manos y, en un gesto reconfortante, le brindó consuelo. Un pequeño cabeceo le indico al árabe el agradecimiento ajeno.

—Recuerdo cuando nos besamos la primera vez, estabas en el bazar queriendo robar una pulsera por el cumpleaños de Cj. Te dije que te la daría gratis si podías arrancarme un gemido de gusto, estabas muy sonrojado, pero aceptaste la apuesta. Se supone que era tu primer beso, y que no tenías experiencia, pero lo lograste y te llevaste el regalo para tu hermana.

—Vi a Harriet besar a alguien unos días antes, solo imité lo que vi…

—Fue la única vez que me dejaste besar. 

—Y unas semanas después, volví para pedirte ser amantes.

—” Quiero aprender a hacer el amor, quiero aprender a hacerle el amor a alguien” ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste?

—Si, realmente quería saber sobre sexo. Mi padre me había dado la charla y no entendía mucho, creí que lo mejor sería aprender sobre la marcha con alguien experimentado.

—¿Cómo supiste que yo sabría?

—Lo escuche de los hermanos de Gil. No estaban contentos que les espantaras las novias…

—Pero tú no eres una chica…

—Lo sé, por eso tarde tanto en ir. Te estuve espiando… —el rostro se sonrojo y sus manos temblaron un poco. Jay se rio por la confesión.

—Así que me saliste voyeur… —la pícara sonrisa aligero al otro que sonrió divertido.

—Algo así.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, en un ambiente cómplice que habían necesitado durante todo el día. Recordando el tiempo juntos hace unos años atrás, muy cómodos con la compañía del otro.

—A pesar de todas las experiencias que tuve, creo que puedo decir que encontré a la persona correcta.

—¡POR MORGANA! —se sorprendió gratamente el pirata— ¿quién es? ¿ya le has dicho? ¿van a casarse? 

Jay se rio por la avalancha de preguntas que le hacía el de cabellos negros.

—Calmate, amigo. Aún no se lo digo, planeo hacerlo en su cumpleaños. Una velada para dos, después de la fiesta principal.

—¿Quien?

—La curiosidad tuya… Lonie, la hija de Mulan.

—Oh, ¡woow! —abrió grande los ojos— Enhorabuena… y buena suerte.

—Gracias.

******************

La mujer evaluó las palabras de la joven Uma. Consultó con los médicos, con las otras hadas y seres mágicos en una conferencia online urgente. Y consultó con el gran Merlin, dejando en espera a las chicas. Así fue como el nuevo dia llego a Auradon, con Uma y Mal esperando lo que el Hada Madrina tendría que decir. Cuando la mujer salió del salón de conferencia mágica, traía un aura de alivio y esperanza que calmó a la hija de Úrsula.

—Bien, chicas, creo que hay que hablar con el joven Harry: habrá una operación mágica en curso.

La futura reina se sorprendió cuando unos brazos ajenos la estrujaron con gratitud y unas carcajadas, en medio de un llanto suave, se dejó escuchar en el pasillo.


	5. De aliados y esperanza

Harry fue llamado al despacho de la mujer con el vestido azul. Su amiga y los chicos de Auradon también allí, junto a algunos médicos especializados. Le habían explicado a detalle lo que harían y las posibles consecuencias, constatando con datos para la mejor manera de calmar sus nervios. Tuvo que preguntar varias veces para asegurarse que entendía bien, pero manteniendo la cabeza agachada, tratando de pelear contra la urgencia de llorar. No estaba molesto con Uma por divulgar su dolencia; a pesar de todo, sabía que su amiga no tenía malas intenciones con ese acto. No sentía que se debía avergonzar, no era su culpa aunque en ocasiones lo pensara…ni siquiera estaba enojado consigo mismo por pretender que no estaba mal. No, Harry estaba agradecido. Estaba feliz de que pudiera volver a ser normal, que sus ataques pudieran terminar, para calmar su tormento y de aquellos que se preocupaban por el. Pero Harry olvidaba que había dos personas que lo conocían muy bien en esa habitación. Y ambos pensaban que ya era hora que todos conocieran al joven pirata de una vez.

—Harry, no te contengas… no hay nada de malo en llorar de alivio.

La suave voz femenina lo instó a alzar la cabeza y las manos grandes del árabe sobre su hombro le dio la confianza en externar lo que sentía.

—Gr-gracias a todos… y-yo… creí que viviría con esto toda mi vida… —y, abrazando a la morena, dejó fluir sus lágrimas.

El llanto contagio a Ben, Carlos e Evie, quienes sonreían por la tierna imagen de los amigos abrazados. Hada Madrina y Jane también portaban conciliadoras sonrisas, aunque la sorpresa se colaba en sus ojos ante la ternura con la que Uma trataba al joven en sus brazos. Bella y Bestia entendieron con este evento el error que cometieron al dejar a los niños de los villanos desprotegidos, preguntando para sus adentros cuántos más habría con situaciones difíciles.

—Ejem, —carraspeó el jefe médico, esperando la calma del paciente— creo que si el joven Hook ya esta mejor, deberíamos empezar cuanto antes. No es un proceso muy largo, pero tampoco será un paseo por el parque.

—Si, lo siento. Estoy listo.

La sonrisa radiante del joven adulto, le valió una mirada de aprobación de Mal. 

**********************

Estaba en un palacio hermoso, no sabia bien de qué material estaba hecho pero parecía cristal tornasolado o algo similar. El sol se colaba por una de las grandes ventanas detrás del imponente trono. Altas y elegantes columnas a los lados de la pequeña escalinata que llevaba al mismo, eran adornadas por luces pequeñas _¿o tal vez eran haditas?_ Gil no lo sabía. Pero era muy relajante verlas revolotear, creando con su estela imagenes divertidas. El salon, enorme y señorial, tenía pocos muebles: algunos bancos a los costados de la estancia, algunos escritorios al fondo, un órgano magnífico en una esquina y algunos candelabros de pie. Aparte de las puertas doble por las que había entrado, se encontraban otras tres: la de la derecha (entre el órgano y los escritorios) la que daba a un comedor para más de mil comensales, la del fondo a la derecha daba a un estudio muy acogedor y pulcramente ordenado, por ultimo la puerta del lado izquierdo daba al inmenso pasillo que conectaba el salón del trono con el resto del palacio. No es que el joven hubiese recorrido ese lugar, pero de vez en cuando extraños seres se paseaban por el salón hablando entre ellos y de esas conversaciones sacaba la información. Cómo podía él entender ese idioma, suponía que era por la conexión con la criatura del huevo; quien, a través de las memorias genéticas de sus progenitoras, le mostraba lo poco que sabía de su mundo. Todo eso era muy raro para el hijo menor de Gastón, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy honrado por haber sido elegido por la pequeña criatura que aun no nacia. 

Fue caminando hasta detrás del hermoso trono, para ver si encontraba al ser que le mostraba todo esto. Y, en efecto, allí se la topó: una hermosa y encantadora niña, jugaba con unos bloques muy extraños pero bellamente labrados en madera cristalizada (si es que eso tenía algún sentido, aunque Gil razonó que como cada mundo tendrá sus propios materiales, la forma en que el los denominara no sería la acertada).

—Hola ¿como te llamas?

La suave y dulce voz del hombre saco una sonrisa aún más dulce de la pequeña.

—No lo se, aun no me has dado un nombre.

La cara de sorpresa pareció ser divertida, porque la niña soltó una risita.

—¿Me dejarías nombrarte?

—Seras mi papi, ¿no?

—Si… pero no seré yo solo… —la duda intrigo a la pequeña.

—¿Que te preocupa, papi?

—Mmm… —las mejillas de Gil se sonrojan ante la idea de quien él _quería_ que fuese el otro padre.

—Descuida, —le interrumpe la niña con una sonrisa reconfortante, como si pudiera saber lo que pasaba por la mente del joven— pasará. Y entonces seremos muy felices los cuatro…

—¿Cuatro? —la confusión plasmada en sus ojos.

—Claro, mi madrina también será parte de la familia.

—¿Uma? —la sonrisa cariñosa del rubio saco una carcajada de su hija.

—¿Quien mas?

Y ambos se rieron contentos. Gil recordó entonces, cuando borrachos y soñadores, Harry y el conversaron acerca de tener familias. Contra todo pronóstico, resultó que el pirata del garfio ansiaba tener unos cuantos y que le encantaba la idea de tener (al menos) una niña. Estuvieron diciendo nombres al azar, pero finalmente Harry le dijo el que más le gustaba.

—Joselynn ¿te gusta?

La niña sonrió encantada y lo abrazo amorosa.

—Gracias, papi. 

—Entonces… —le dijo mientras se separaban— ¿porque no me cuentas sobre tu origen?

Joselynn tomó la mano de su padre, caminando de vuelta al centro de la estancia, hablando suave y con la seguridad propia de la realeza.

**********************

La operación fue un éxito, pronto el joven de ojos celestes estaba descansando en la enfermería del castillo, reposando. Habían transcurrido unas cinco horas contra todo pronóstico, mas por que en medio de todo el chico tuvo un ataque y costo tranquilizarlo, que porque el proceso fuera complicado.

Uma sostenía su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda descansaba sobre el estómago. La tranquila respiración salía de los labios que portaban una sonrisa que hacía mucho no veía. Por lo general, Harry tenía el ceño fruncido mientras dormía ya que era cuando su dolencia más molestaba y le hacía tener horribles pesadillas. Ahora, por fin, podía descansar en paz.

—Bueno, ahora queda esperar a que descanse.

—Solo ruego que no sea tarde para ellos.

Las luces se apagaron para dejar paso a una noche tranquila.

**********************

Hades pidió hablar con Mal, lo cual le sorprendió mucho. Cuando estuvieron sentados en el estudio, con las llamas de la chimenea danzando tranquilas mientras tomaban sus respectivos tes.

—¿Que te dijo tu madre acerca de tu padre?

—¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa?! —desconcierto y sospecha refulgiendo en sus ojos.

—Mucho, pero por favor, respondeme. Te juro por mi vida que no busco hacerte daño…

Tras pensar un buen rato, viendo la angustia en el rostro del mayor, decidió hablar con la ex pareja de su madre.

—Solo me dijo que era humano y eso me hace débil.

—¿Mencionó su nombre?

—No, siempre decia un nombre distinto. Nunca supe si es porque no lo recordaba o realmente nunca lo supo… lo cual es deprimente.

—¿Entonces no sabes que es la pulsera azul que siempre llevas puesta?

La joven observó su muñeca derecha donde la misma reposaba. Era hermosa, de plata con pequeños diamantes azules y parecía relucir cuando la luz le daba directamente. Siempre había amado su pulsera, por alguna extraña razón.

—¿Tu sabes quien es mi padre? —la esperanza brillando en su rostro.

—Si, pero… Debes prometer dejarme explicar.

—¿El qué? ¿quien es mi padre?

—Yo —El silencio solo fue roto por el suspiro agotado del ex dios del Inframundo—. Cuando me encerraron en La Isla, hice de la cueva del mercado mi refugio. Allí estuve sin salir por lo menos unos cuatro años, hasta que Alex (tú lo conoces como Dr. Facilier) me arrastró a su caravana. Estaba deprimido y el me entretuvo haciendo participe del show, por lo que me disfrace con pelucas y trajes variopintos… en una de esas me tope con tu madre y una cosa llevó a la otra. Me recompuse un poco y lo disfrute, realmente tu madre me agradaba pero… las cosas no fueron nada bien cuando empezó a reclutar villanos para derrocar a Aurandon. Yo solo quería rehacer mi vida, ella quería venganza… Soy más viejo que ella, ya tenía suficiente y no mejoró cuando me dijo del embarazo. Yo quería que fueras libre y escogieras tu camino, ella te quería como sucesora y mano derecha. En una de las peleas más fuertes que tuvimos, antes de tu nacimiento, ella me saco a patadas de su casa y me puso una cadena de _Off Parentis Localis_ una de las poquísimas cosas que no pudieron sacarle los héroes. 

Hades alzó su muñeca izquierda donde se notaba una herida aun roja.

—Los guardias removieron las cadenas después de que se anunciara el Día de los Jóvenes Villanos. Me sorprendió que me ayudaran, realmente estaba muy contento cuando fui libre de andar por la ilsa de nuevo a mi antojo.

—Las cadenas esas no dejan que dos personas que compartan línea familiar se topen entre sí ¿no?

—Exacto. Ni idea de quien creo esas cosas, pero las odio profundamente. La única vez que intente verte para tu cumpleaños, a penas pude aguantar el dolor. Llegue hasta la tienda de Jafar para dejar el recado con tu amigo y así, al menos, que recibieras mi regalo.

—¡¿Tu me regalaste la muñeca?! —las lágrimas de impotencia y alegría resbalando por las mejillas de la joven. Su padre se levantó para secarlas y darle un beso en la frente. Mal jamas habia sentido tanta calidez como al ser abrazada por el alto hombre.

—Claro, Alex me dijo que casi te pones a llorar cuando tu madre te negó la única cosa que le pediste en nueve años... yo no pude resistirme, siempre he querido una pequeña princesa a la que consentir y malcriar. —la jocosa risa del dios, le sacó a la jovencita una sonrisa amorosa.

—Mi papá… mi padre…¡Hades es mi padre! —era tan feliz… pero entonces recordó algo— ¡Y SOY HERMANA DE HADIE!

—Si, jeje… despues de estar con tu madre, una de las encantadoras hermanas Delcour quiso empezar una relacion conmigo. Aunque tampoco fue fructífera, si te soy sincero…

—¿Hermanas Delcour? ¿Acaso son…?

—¿Las tres rubias que siguen a Gastón como pollitos a su madre? Si, esas…

—¡Madre mia! Estuviste con una de esas tontas…

—Jannet, era dulce y apasionada, después de tu madre necesitaba alguien así.

—¿Alguna otra pareja o descendencia que tengas?

—Eh, bueno…

—Deja, ya me lo dices otro día.

Después de hablar un poco más, ambos se marcharon a dormir. Muy felices de tener ya un acercamiento que parecía iría por buen camino.

**********************

Los ojos celestes pestañaron adormilados pero alegres. Todos estaban allí, lo recibieron contentos y con muchos regalos. Bella pidió un sustancioso almuerzo, lo que Harry disfruto con mucho gusto. Le dijeron que había dormido unos dos días y que ya no podía retrasar más buscar una persona para resolver lo de Gil. Entonces su amigo pidió a todos que la dejaran sola con el pirata, pero diciéndole al árabe que estuviera cerca que a lo mejor lo necesitaría. Tras unas recomendaciones de los médicos y los deseos de mejora, ambos amigos se quedaron a solas.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿Eh?

—Harry ¿que sientes por Gil? —Uma no pensaba dar rodeos, ya era hora de que esos dos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían.

—¿Que-que quieres saber? Es mi mejor amigo… —dijo no muy seguro de eso.

—¿Enserio? —el sarcasmo destilando en cada letra— ¿Entonces porque tan nervioso con la pregunta?

Harry la miró por largo rato, pensando en el hijo menor de Gastón. Y todas las emociones que los rodeaban cuando estaban juntos. Todos los momentos que compartieron, además de recordar ese beso espontáneo que le supo a gloria.

—Yo…

—¿Si?

—Yo estoy… 

—Ajam…

Suspiro resignado.

—Yo estoy enamorado de Gil LeBeaux.

Y la sonrisa de felicidad de Uma le dio un vuelco el corazón, la esperanza que creía perdida regresando con más fuerza que nunca antes.


	6. Amor Verdadero

Mal y Hades volvieron a sentarse para charlar, ya con Ben enterado de todo.

—Entonces ¿qué hay con la pulsera? —pregunto el rubio curioso.

—Es mi braza, decidí que la tuvieras como prueba de que eres mi primogenita.

La sorpresa en ambos rostros le saco una suave carcajada.

—Es un gran poder el que me das…

—Se que lograras controlar ese poder, tu corazón es más puro que el de tu madre. Y eres mi hija, estoy más que seguro que puedes con ello.

El orgullo se dejaba escuchar en sus palabras y en sus ojos, realmente Hades amaba a su hija. Mal estaba algo abrumada, asi que desvío el tema y pregunto sobre otras posibles ramas familiares.

—Bueno… por un tiempo creí que tu amiga Evie era mia tambien… un desliz que tu madre se cobró muy caro… pero Lady Grimhilde me aseguro que no llegue a… bueno, tu sabes.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ante esa insinuación. Algo incómodo, el adulto prosiguió.

—Y si mal no recuerdo, tambien estuve con la madre de Mad Maddy.

—¿Como puedes decir “si mal no recuerdo”? —se extraño Mal, su novio y prometido secundando lo dicho.

—Bueno, eso es porque suelo emborracharme a menudo. Y es entonces cuando me acuesto sin compromiso con las damas que me lo permiten.

—Pero… ¿A qué viene esa actitud? No se te conoce como un bebedor.

—No soy un borracho muy social… la única compañía que busco es de alcoba. Y los periodos de tristeza no son tan a menudo. Extraño el Inframundo, mi propósito de vida.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló en el lugar por unos minutos, dejando al hombre de cabello azul reflexionar en paz.

—Entonces... ¿es Maddy tu hija? —la ansiedad en la voz de la chica dejó entrever que la idea le desagrada en demasía.

—No, pero su hermanita menor, Diar, si lo es.

—Entonces, quedamos en que yo soy la mayor con 19, Hadie con 15 y Diar con 11.

—Exacto.

Los tres estuvieron hablando un poco más, en la espera de que la hija de Ursula terminará con Harry para poder pasar a atender al joven Gil.

**********************

—¿Por qué la sonrisa? —Harry no quería ilusionarse pero no logró su cometido.

—Realmente… ¿No has notado nunca la forma en que te mira? ¿la manera en que se enerva cuando coqueteas con alguien? ¿la comodidad que siente cuando lo abrazas?

Harry rememoro unos cuantos momentos, no sabía si realmente la actitud de su amigo era la de un enamorado pero de pronto se acordó de algo.

—¡La constelación del Reloj! —la mirada de su amiga decía claramente “ _¡Hasta que te enteras!_ ” —Yo… Creo que si soy correspondido.

—¿Crees? —la ansiedad de su voz saca una carcajada suave de su amigo.

—Vale, soy correspondido… pero… ¿No sería imponer mi amor el ayudar a Gil? Una hija en común no es un juego…

—¿No serias capaz de darle todo a esa criatura para que sea feliz? 

—Si, pero..

—¿No serias capaz de amarla por sobre todas las cosas?

—Si, claro..

—¿Y no la protegerías de todo mal así te enfrentes al mismísimo mal encarnado?

—¡SÍ!

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo que realmente tenía miedo: que a pesar del amor que se tenían, no merecieran su _felices para siempre_. Su amiga, conociendolo tomo sus manos y lo miro seria.

—Nada los separara, están en Auradon y se quedaran aquí. He hablado con Mal y Jay, ellos pondrán su granito de arena para que ambos puedan quedarse aquí. Evie y Carlos son muy de dar segundas oportunidades, no creo que tengan problemas con ellos, y el Hada Madrina es pura bondad.

—Bueno… si realmente estamos seguros…

Y entonces, con un suspiro para relajarse, llamaron a los demás para despertar de una vez al bello durmiente.

**********************

Estaban reunidos en la habitacion individual del ala de enfermería donde habían puesto a Gil y el huevo. Tras explicarle a Harry que necesitaría solamente tocar el objeto, estaban listos para sostenerlo cuando perdiera la conciencia y ponerlo a descansar con el rubio para que se recuperen. Con las investigaciones de Hada Madrina y Merlin, habían determinado que Gil despertaria en el acto y Harry tardaria otro par de días en reaccionar. 

—Bueno, espero que no te enojes mucho por no consultarte antes de meter mi garfio en el asunto… pero tambien debes ser consiente que te metiste en un buen lío. Y no voy a dejarte solo con ello, no se que haria si te perdiera…

El joven pirata se enderezó (le había susurrado esas palabras al oído) y, delicadamente, dejo un beso en los labios ajenos. Caminó un par de pasos para ponerse enfrente del brillante huevo, extendió una de sus manos y tocó la superficie cálida (notando los suaves relieves del intrincado grabado). Acto seguido, cayó inconsciente entre los brazos de Jay mientras, con una bocanada de aire, Gilbert LeBeaux despertaba de su letargo. Uma se lanzó a sus brazos muy alegre de verlo de nuevo entre los vivos, a la par de que el cuerpo del pelinegro era colocado a un lado de la cama de doble plaza.

Alegre, y algo aturdido, miró alrededor buscando resolver sus dudas… hasta que sus ojos claros captaron a su compañero.

—¡HARRY! ¡¿Uma, que le pasó a Harry?! —su angustia fue visible para todos.

—Tranquilo, jovencito. Le puedo asegurar que dentro de dos días, Harry volverá en sí sano y salvo.

—Antes de explicarte bien todo, ¿que es lo último que recuerda?

—Estaba durmiendo y tuve un sueño extraño… Cuando desperte, no podia moverme a voluntad. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de buscar algo, algo que me llamaba y… algo que me controlaba… Después solo llegar hasta un objeto y ¡PUFF! todo se volvió negro.

La siguiente hora la usaron para explicarle al joven todo lo que aconteció durante su aislamiento, dejando a los dos amigos solos para dar otras noticias más personales. Gil pasó por una gran gama de colores y sentimientos antes de calmarse y sonreir feliz. Entonces fue su turno de narrar lo que había pasado durante su tiempo inconsciente. Uma se sorprendió mucho por conocer la historia de Joselyn y se irguió orgullosa por ser la madrina de esa pequeña princesa que ya amaba mucho. Hada Madrina se les unió unas horas más tarde y documento todo lo que le dijeron acerca del huevo y la especie a la que pertenecía, así como la historia personal de la familia real. Junto a varios expertos y Hades, determinaron que la bebe naceria en aproximadamente un año; tiempo en el que ambas genéticas terminarán de formar parte de la criatura. 

Bestia, Bella y Ben entraron a hablar con Gil después de la partida de la comitiva de expertos.

—Joven, me han dicho que desea quedarse con su pronta familia en Auradon. Como verá, se harán ciertas concesiones con respecto a su traslado. Y me gustaria saber ¿tiene alguna idea de que va a hacer de su vida?

Uma le asintió con una sonrisa, sabiendo de antemano lo que diría el rubio pirata.

—Siempre fue mi sueño tener mi propia tienda donde pueda hacer mis pasteles y dulces para todo cliente que guste de esos manjares. —la sonrisa tan grande en su rostro, conmovió a Bestia… y le abrió el apetito, dicho sea de paso.

—Desearía estudiar pastelería ¿entonces?

—Si, señor. 

—¿Y usted, señorita Uma? ¿Tiene algún sueño?

La pregunta le sorprendió, tuvo que meditar un poco antes de responder con una ferviente pasión.

—Ser peluquera.

Pasaron un rato arreglando sus papeles para que empezaran el próximo trimestre a estudiar lo que amaban. Los antiguos reyes querían darles una oportunidad, les darían referencias y serían su ayuda primaria para cualquier eventualidad. 

Entre charlas, planes y visitas pasaron los dos días. Con un gran nudo en la garganta, Gil espero a que su amado despertara. Uma estaba también con el, lista con un vaso de agua por si las dudas.

—¡Agj! —tras exhalar, Harry despertó con la garganta seca.

Uma se apresuró con el agua y, con un cabeceo, el pirata agradeció el gesto. Una vez ya recuperado, y revisado por los médicos y Hades, los amigos se abrazaron entre risas y lágrimas. Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando, no solo entre los tres, sino también con los VK y las autoridades del reino; arreglando sus traslados y demás faenas. Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que deseaba hacer, pero cuando le mencionaron que Gepeto buscaba un aprendiz se apuntó interesado y curioso. 

Tras la cena, Uma decidió dejarles a sus muchachos tiempo a solas así que, poniendo como excusa ir a ver a Mal para disculparse por todo, salió pitando del departamento que compartían en el castillo los tres amigos.

—¿Te crees lo que dijo?

—No del todo, pero lo agradezco.

—Si, yo también.

Un incomodo silencio se extendió por unos minutos, antes de que el valor saliera del morocho.

—Escucha; no soy bueno para decir las cosas y no se si pueda repetirlo después. —respiro hondo al ver la cabeceada del rubio—. Te amo, desde aquel dia en que nos conocimos. Cada pequeño detalle de ti, cada imperfección y cada sonrisa… Sin ti… yo preferiría morir, eres lo que más me importa en todo el mundo. Yo no estoy completo sin ti a mi lado… lamento no ser algo mejor, pero soy egoista y quiero tu corazon para mi.

Harry se levantó del sillón del balcón y tomo algo de una mesita cercana, lo había mandado a buscar hace unas horas. Hades le hizo ese favor de ir con su padre a buscarlo; era una bella cajita cuadrada donde descansaba un anillo artesanal muy rudimentario pero que tenía su propio encanto.

Gil estaba con las lágrimas a punto de salir, jamas se habia sentido mas feliz.

—Hice esto cuando tenía trece ¿recuerdas las clases de Madame Vil?

—Esas horrendas clases de manualidades… Siempre me dio miedo esa mujer y su forma de decorar el aula…

—Si, jajaja… Bueno, en una ocasión nos pidió hacer anillos de boda… Ni idea que le dio por querer que hagamos algo así, pero… —se arrodillo ante su chico hermoso, con el alma saliendo por los ojos. Gil estaba a punto de saltar cual niño pequeño en navidad—. Gilbert Javier LeBeaux ¿me darías el honor de ser mi esposo?

—¡SÍ! 

La ferviente respuesta vino acompañada de unos brazos cálidos y un beso largamente esperado. El segundo que compartían y el primero que deparaba una gran aventura…

_… porque el amor verdadero siempre triunfa al final._


	7. Epílogo

Tu y yo

El día estaba soleado, las nubes claras, la brisa fresca de la mañana. Sin embargo, el corazón de Harry galopaba salvaje en su pecho. El momento que había esperado llegó al final, con un regusto dulce y muchos nervios. Bajo la mirada hasta la cuna donde estaba la hermosa niña de piel clara y ojos avellana, que portaba un precioso vestido amarillo pastel. Su hermosa princesa, Joselynn de tres años.

—Bueno, mi niña ¿que opinas? ¿luzco bien?

El hombre de 24 años abrió sus brazos ante las risas de su hija. El gran dia habia llegado, se unirá para siempre a su amado Gilbert. Y no podia estar mas feliz, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

De pronto la puerta se abre, dejando pasar a una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga ataviada en un vestido aqua muy elegante.

—¿Ya estas? Todos esperan.

—Si, Uma: ya estoy listo.

Tomando a la niña, ambas salieron seguidas de Harry.

**********************

La gente había salido del salón comedor para el patio bellamente decorado para el evento del año. El Hada Madrina oficiando la ceremonia, con los reyes a un lado como testigos de Gil, y Uma y Jay como testigos de Harry. La familia del ex pirata del garfio en primera fila del lado derecho y los amigos del lado izquierdo.

De pronto, la musica empezo a sonar. Las damas de honor (Cj, Freddy y Diar) con sus vestidos azul perla, los hombres con sus trajes celeste cielo y, detrás de los seis, la pequeña que llevaba los anillos de boda. Evie estaba muy orgullosa de ser la encargada de vestir a la hija de los novios como si fuese la próxima reina. 

Cuando todos ocuparon sus lugares, fue el turno de los novios de aparecer. Gilbert llevaba un traje elegante y estilizado, con bordados y de varios tonos de azul. Harry, por otro lado, se veía imponente y más alto de lo que era, con su traje en varias gamas de rojo. La luz de ambas miradas, dejando ver ese amor que crecía día con día.

Conforme la ceremonia avanzaba, los nervios tambien iba dejando a la pareja. Al llegar a los votos, las lagrimas de sus amigos y seres más queridos les brindaban un calorcito en sus corazones, ver a su hija llegar con los anillos hizo que fuese el segundo mejor día de sus vidas.

—Que lo que hoy unió el amor, jamás sea disuelto por el odio. Con el poder que se me ha otorgado, yo los uno para la eternidad.

Los aplausos los recibió junto con un beso épico que dejó a todos sonrojados pero satisfechos y felices.

La fiesta que aconteció después, se recordaría por varios años más. Alegría, paz, dicha… todo eso junto a las carcajadas de los más pequeños asistentes.

Y así, los hijos de los villanos también tuvieron su _felices para siempre_.

*** FIN***


End file.
